


Untitled

by Trin3ty



Category: Fortitude
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin3ty/pseuds/Trin3ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Charlie's shocking death and the townsfolk still desperate for answers, the new head of research searches for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at titles- once I have thought of one I will update

The light flickered and buzzed above the workbench at the far end of the room. Vincent, Natalie and the other researchers had left hours before to retreat to the Blue Fox. Mugs half filled with coffee and varying degrees of mould littered the nearby desk and window sill. The waste bin was almost to the brim with discarded notes, files and empty microwave meal cartons. She sighed heavily, the breakthrough in the research they had all thought they had was now lining the bottom of the paper shredder. The others had all resorted to drowning their disappointment and failure in several rounds of bourbon, loud music and undoubted drunken trysts. She had decided to stay, trying to uncover where they had gone wrong. She knew the answer was hidden somewhere within the data, but she just couldn’t see it. 

_What was it they had misinterpreted or neglected to understand?_

Her temples throbbed and she felt the beginning of another migraine come over her. She reached for the nearby bottle of water and ibuprofen, swallowing the tablets down within a couple of sips. 

Maybe the others had the right idea after all she thought to herself, smiling briefly. Since she had received the phone call regarding the death of Charlie Stoddard, her mentor and close friend, as well as the personal invite from Hildur to supervise the pioneering research on this frozen misery of an island she had felt the strain. As a duty to Charlie, and she supposed the honour of taking up such a high profile position, she had abandoned her other project in the hands of her arguably capable assistant, and left for Fortitude the following week. That had been almost two years ago.

After taking another sip from the water bottle she inhaled deeply, held her breath for a few seconds before slowly exhaling, she glanced out of the window in the the night. Surveying the glimmering purples, reds and greens of the aurora borealis she was unaware that he had previously been stood atop the snow ridge watching her. 

“Christ, it’s summer and there is still a fucking blizzard” she cursed through gritted teeth. Her jaw clenched in frustration as she pinched the tip of her nose and reminisced about a warm summer’s breeze. 

Deep into her memories she did not notice his approach on the security feeds or hear the hiss as the automatic doors opened and sealed behind him. He stepped into the large room, his shoulders and hat covered in snowflakes. He turned to his left and after freeing a hand from his thermal gloves, he typed the eight digit code into the green back-lit keypad to disable the alarm. Dan removed his hat and ran his fingers through his blond hair before habitually smoothing the front forward. He placed his hat on the far desk and removed his coat, wrapping it around the back of a low swivel chair. His gloves were discarded somewhere on another desk as he moved closer to her. Dan’s breathing grew heavier. He slowed it as best he could to combat the thumping of his heart within his chest and the pounding of blood within his ears. Dan’s eyes turned dark with lust as he moved even closer. 

At first she felt his large hand around her throat, followed by his body pressed hard against hers. He radiated warmth despite just having come in from the cold night. She felt Dan’s slight arousal probing the curve of her lower back. She gasped as his bearded cheek touched hers, the slight prickling sensation leading to a smouldering heat that settled deep within her. Dan moved against her and forced her head to the side, allowing him to kiss and nip at the pale skin of her neck. He took a deep breath savouring her scent, and intoxicating combination of patchouli and desire, before his lips searched for the corner of her mouth. His arms were now upon her as he twisted her body to allow his mouth full contact with hers. She moaned into his lips, all of the disappointment of the last couple of years dissipating in a flash of heat and passion. Her lips moved against his and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Dan tasted of vodka with a distant trace of venison and then just… Dan. She touched his face tenderly as his tongue crashed against hers before he sharply broke away, turning her body around allowing him to nuzzle the back of her neck. She felt his hot breath against her skin as his nose brushed through her hair and he kissed the back of her head. She suddenly jolted as she felt his hand move under her skirt. 

“I have an investigation to conduct…” he snarled into her ear, his thick accent filling her with warmth between her thighs. His now almost scalding breath numbed the pain as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. She bit down on her lower lip to prevent the escape of a deep moan. 

“Hmm” he grunted, his eyes squeezing shut as his hand searched between her legs.  
“No underwear…..” He said.  
Dan’s breathing became heavier, his heart thumping in his chest, the sensation pooling deep within his groin. He parted her legs with one of his own and moved his hand up to the thin strip of neatly trimmed hair that covered her. She suddenly became aware that his other hand had slipped from her neck, had unfastened her blouse and was now firmly cupping a breast. Leaning against his hardening was becoming unbearable and the the ache to have him inside her was almost consuming. 

“I want to FUCK you” he growled as two fingers slipped between her moistened folds.  
“So ready…” he continued as she found her body tensing at his touch. 

“I want you” she managed to pant between each teasing movement of his fingers. She ground her buttocks against his groin as his fingers deepened and his thumb brushed her sensitised mound. Dan rasped at her neck.

_Was it another growl that escaped his throat or something Norwegian in a low seductive tone?_  
She didn’t know and she really didn’t care. 

Her hand left the bench top it had been holding to grip and pull at his hair. Her fingernails grazed his scalp and she desperately wanted him to take her. She moaned in frustration as his fingers left her to free himself but she soon felt his tip seeking her heat. She leaned back into him and Dan thrust hard into her, gripping her waist, his police issue trousers and white briefs barely past his buttocks. She called out his name but her moans only resulted in him thrusting harder until he was fully inside her.

Neither of them had any contemplation of how long it did or didn’t last between them. The only agreement was that it would happen again soon. Just as she had always asked, Dan kissed her and sank back into the darkness leaving her alone.


End file.
